Camouflage and Christmas Lights
by TheTruthLiesWithTheTwins
Summary: Brienne's eyes are locked to her laptop screen, little girl in her lap. Her husband is on the screen, a tired smile on his face when he sees his girls. It's Christmas time and he's overseas. (( MODERN AU. Brienne x Farkas, established relationship. I feel like I put this in the wrong category, but I'm unsure of where else to put it. If you have any idea, let me know. ))


A/n: Well, as you all know, I've been MIA for a whiiiiile. In that time, I took Brienne to tumblr! She now has an RP account, and has developed a lot since I finished Courting, Keeping and Living with a Guildmaster. If you want to see what she's been up to, her url is brienne-the-thief . tumblr. com. I'll let you curious ones go ahead and play around on her blog, but she's involved with a certain twin Companion and has two little ones at the moment.

So, that's where this comes from! I wrote this around Christmas time, and it goes good with the song titled the same as this fic. IT made me cry while writing it to the music, so I hope is evokes some sort of emotions in you, my beautiful reader.

* * *

The connection was a bit fuzzy at times, but it plainly showed the soldier what he wanted to see.

His beautiful wife and baby girl. The house was decorated for Christmas, the tree decked out in lights and pretty shimmery ornaments. The deer heads even got wreathes of tinsel and bows on their antlers.

"Daddy!" Lyra smiled, sitting on Brienne's lap at the kitchen table, laptop sitting in front of the two of them.

Farkas gave his baby a smile, his hair cut short, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and his camo pants.

"Hey baby girl, Merry Christmas," he says, moving s bit closer to the webcam.

"Merry Cwistmas to you too," the little girl says, smiling brightly.

The clock on the stove behind the pair says 2:34 am, early Christmas morning at home. They were both dressed in their pajamas, Lyra in a blue nightgown with Rudolph the Reindeer across the front, Brienne in one of his shirts and a simple pair of pajama pants.

"Lyra, go and get what you made in school to show Daddy," Brienne said with a tired smile, gently sitting the five-year old on her feet.

She scampered off to her room, leaving the husband and wife alone together.

"Hello, beautiful," Farkas smiled, leaning forward, elbows against his knees.

A light blush crossed her face, tears budding in her eyes.

"I miss you," she croaked out, throat feeling thick with emotion.

"I miss you too, sweetheart," he says softly, a frown on his face.

Tears ran down her face, wiping away at them hurriedly ad her daughter ran back in. She lifted the girl into her lap, Lyra holding a drawing of the three of them.

It showed Santa and his reindeer dropping Farkas off at home for them as the best Christmas present.

She talked happily about her creation, both of her parents touched to the core by the little girl's words.

"Well, Lyra, I'll be sure to look out for his sleigh tonight," Farkas smiled, reaching out and touching the edge of the webcam, Lyra doing the same. That was how they said goodbye, and I love you.

The little girl rubbed her eyes, a soft yawn coming from her mouth.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered, looking at him on the screen.

"I love you too, Princess. Now, I think its past your bedtime, hm? You don't want Santa to skip you."

She shook her head, getting a kiss on her head from Brienne before heading up to bed.

Once she was up in bed, Brienne looked at her husband.

"You're on the top of her Christmas list," she whispered, not being able to hold the tears back any longer, "Mine too."

Tears fell down the soldier's face, knowing he could do nothing but sit here and try to calm his wife, to assure her that he'd be home soon, safe and sound.

"I love you, Brienne," he whispered, looking at the screen.

"I love you too... Did you get the pictures?" She sniffled, reaching over and grabbing a few tissues from the nearby box, wiping her eyes.

Farkas reached into one of his pants pockets, pulling out s rubber band wrapped stack of pictures, pulling the Christmas one out and holding it up with a small smile. It was one of Lyra and Brienne outside in the snow, a snowman in between them wearing dog-tags and a camouflage hat.

"That I did... I can't wait to hold you again," he said, looking at her as the picture trembled in his hand.

He pressed a kiss to his fingertips, touching his fingers to the top of the webcam. Brienne mirrored his actions, openly crying now.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he murmured, looking at her, a hand over his heart as tears ran down his face,

"Goodnight, my handsome soldier," she whispered brokenly, eyes glowing in the firelight as the connection ended.


End file.
